


Естественность

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Celebrity France, Dorian Gray syndrome, F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama, Rock Star England
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Франсуазе сорок девять и она чудо как хороша. Она улыбается журналистам своим изрезанным скальпелем лицом и говорит: "главное - это естественность".





	Естественность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж. Задание: неестественное телосложение/модификация тела.

Года утекают, как вода сквозь пальцы.

Ей шестнадцать. Двадцать. Ей двадцать семь.

В тридцать она в ярости разбивает стоящее в ее комнате зеркало в полный рост, перед которым она обычно, полностью обнаженная, медленно намазывается кремом. Крема уже не помогают. Поэтому в зеркало летит красная туфля от Готье, и хищно-острым каблуком, словно отравленный дрот, пронзает зеркальную гладь. Зеркало не осыпается на пол грудой стекляшек, только покрывается сетью трещин, искажая ее зеркальному двойнику лицо, и Франсуазе видится в этом зловещее предсказание.

Тогда она знакомится с доктором Брагинским. Он высок, красив и белокур. Ему никак нельзя дать сорок пять, и француженка думает, что у пластических хирургов, как и у актеров, лицо — главный показатель успешной работы. Она уходит, сжимая картонную визитку в пальцах так, что та жалобно сминается. Иван Брагинский сладко улыбается ей на прощание. Он уверен, что француженка вернется. Он, конечно, прав.

Время все еще безжалостно.

Почти так же, как холодный скальпель, порхающий над ней.

Снова, снова и _снова_.

Она сбилась с счета на третьем десятке.

Иван ласково называет ее «Невеста Франкенштейна».

Артур неласково говорит, что она ебанулась в край.

Артур, милый, наивный мальчик.

Который объективно годится ей в сыновья.

Иногда после бурной ночи, когда парень спит, как убитый, Фран подолгу разглядывает его юное нежное лицо, которое не портит ни пробивающаяся утренняя щетина, ни регулярные пьянки. Хорошо быть молодым.

Иногда она думает, что могла бы вырезать его кожу скальпелем и натянуть на свое лицо.

Потому что зачем рокеру лицо? Артур все равно не ценит его, перед выступлениями измазываясь тонной гримма. Их группа выглядит, как жалкая пародия на Kiss.

Лицо Франсуазы у всех на виду. Люди жадно следят за ней, за каждым движением, за каждым лишним килограммом, за каждой новой морщинкой. Голодные стервятники. Франсуазе сорок девять. Она вся так же чудо как хороша. Она сидит на ток-шоу в окружении более молодых, но куда менее прекрасных актрис и улыбается. Слегка, самыми уголками губ, чтобы не появилось мимических морщин.

Осветитель направляет на нее луч, и Фран тут же принимает максимально выгодную позу.

Обычно она не любит свет, ведь он ее враг, безжалостно срывающий легкую дымку макияжа, которая прячет ее дряблеющее лицо. Но только вчера доктор Брагинский сделал ей кучу новейших инъекций. Страшно болезненных для ее кожи и еще более болезненных для счета в банке. Но зато сейчас она идеальная.

По залу прокатывается восхищенный вздох. Ведущая, старательно растягивая красные губы, подносит ей микрофон и спрашивает:

— Так в чем же секрет вашей красоты, Франсуаза?

В бесконечных бессонных ночах.

В иглах, протыкающих мою кожу.

В куче денег, отданных русскому доктору.

Она улыбается журналистам своим изрезанным скальпелем лицом и говорит: «Главное — это _естественность_ ».


End file.
